


The Tempting Circumstance

by prompto



Series: Fool Me Three Times [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima knows what he's done, and he uses that newfound weakness against Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tempting Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pretty much right after I posted the first part of this series. I have a strange weakness for this pairing, I guess because I like the concept of frustration forming due to general dislike in relationships?? Hate sex is hot to me okay.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

For the past week he hadn't been able to get rid of the thoughts that seemed to constantly repeat in his mind. All he could remember was Tsukishima. The taste of him had been nearly addicting in a way that he wished he had never experienced.

  
Kageyama thought too long and hard on just what it would've been like to be in Hinata's place, only to have Tsukishima as the one touching and dominating his existence much as he always tried to do. It was alarming how he was too eager to let it happen, or at least, his thoughts were leading him to believe as much.

  
The truth didn't come to surface until one evening after practice. Tsukishima had been lingering around to speak with Tanaka about a minor detail regarding a new technique they had been practicing, and Kageyama was simply taking his time in preparing to return home.

The setter had only just walked into the locker room, never once sensing the gaze on him as he turned to leave the gym.

  
And yet, the silence of the locker room only forced him to realize that his thoughts were becoming almost overwhelming. Sure, he'd been focusing on Hinata as much as he normally had before their little encounter the week beforehand, but there was still something amiss. It was annoying him how he kept lingering on Tsukishima instead of Hinata.

His priorities were completely out of order, and the entire practice he kept letting his eyes linger to the blocker more often than he probably should have.

  
Tsukishima surely had noticed too-- he _always_ noticed anything Kageyama did, whether it be right or wrong.

  
Of course, he only liked to brag about the negative aspects.

  
Moving to his locker, Kageyama began to pull out a few things he needed to shower off quickly. Just as he practically slammed the locker door shut, blue eyes caught sight of a familiar figure entering the room.

"Is that just another proclamation of you trying to get my attention?"

  
Kageyama merely glared somewhat at the blond before moving over to the shower at the end of the area.

  
"Come on, don't pretend like you haven't been watching me. I have a primary sense that is focused solely on _you_." Tsukishima smirked upon seeing the setter pausing before reaching forward to turn on the water.

  
"Is that your way of saying you've been stalking me?"

  
"Not stalking, no. I do have to keep an eye on you though."

  
Kageyama made a low noise, almost like a sarcastic chuckle as he was about to tug his shirt off but ended up looking to Tsukishima instead.

"Is that right? And just what have you been noticing then?" As if to appeal to the blocker's brilliant insight, Kageyama could feel the way his heart was almost pounding against his chest while feeling almost heated just by having Tsukishima's gaze on him.

  
"Despite how we both pleased Hinata before, I honestly believe you got off on it more than him."

  
Kageyama stiffened somewhat at that.

  
"Oh, it seems I'm right well then.." Leave it to Tsukishima to even notice the slightest flinch in the setter's stance. "...If that's the case, I'm imagining that you've been thinking about if things had been different...perhaps if **_I_** had been the one _fucking_ _**you**_."

  
Tsukishima didn't stop in his advance. Despite Kageyama standing completely still, he was forced to step back to avoid the blond's body running into his own. The steps continued, his feet nearly slipping on the tile as he was forced against the shower wall with nowhere else to turn to.

  
"Am I right..?"

  
Kageyama felt a mixture of his blood boiling, his dislike for Tsukishima making him feel the need to push him away and tell him just how wrong he was. But he felt that strange instinct to _stay_. His body sensed that carnal need that he had, one that only Tsukishima would be able to help him deal with at this point.

  
"Does it matter?"

  
A hand ran along the shower wall, steadily shifting down to nearly glide against the tiles as more water dripped along the surface.

  
"It will determine...if I decide to give into the king's silent demand or not."

  
Kageyama overlooked the snide nickname, instead focusing on just how Tsukishima seemed more than willing to appease the obvious attraction between them. It could've been fueled solely on a mutual hate, either way, the setter didn't hesitate in moving a hand to suddenly grip along Tsukishima's side.

  
"This is...the only time I'll ** _ever_ ** admit that you're right." Blue eyes stared intensely at Tsukishima, holding his gaze as he spoke to ensure understanding. His words were low, rough, and laced with such a sensual compromise. "Don't make me regret it."

  
The only response given was a smirk before the conversation took a back seat to the sudden feeling of lips meeting roughly in a power struggle.

  
It was always a war between them, whether it be with words or now with their tongues. The shower had long since been forgotten, the only indication of its presence being the water that continuously fell against their bodies.

  
Kageyama gripped harshly onto Tsukishima, their bodies forced together even more as the slickness from their skin and jerseys made the touches that more intimate. He could feel each time Tsukishima licked at his lips and tongue, the way he'd bite on his lips and then he pulled away suddenly to move at his neck. His skin was all too sensitive there, the smallest touch from his lips making him shudder and nearly claw along his jersey to feel traces of his skin.

  
"Seems you're far from scowling now..look at you writhing and moaning like a little _slut_.."

  
The thoughts that had been incessantly barraging Tsukishima up until this moment were nothing compared to this. Having the setter pushed up against the wall, his body completely soaked and his will steadily breaking as he felt Kageyama clinging to him harder and harder with each touch made-- it was too much of a _high_ for Tsukishima.

  
" _F-Fuck_..." Kageyama could hardly align his thoughts as he felt Tsukishima suddenly push his knee between his legs while sucking roughly on his neck.

  
"..And how hard you are..all because of _me_. I bet you get off on being dominated huh...do you get hard every time we fight? I bet you have to jerk off as soon as you get home after seeing me.."

  
Kageyama groaned uneasily at those words and shuddered helplessly at feeling Tsukishima chuckling along his earlobe before licking it. As if to keep the fight alive though, Kageyama found himself grasping onto a mass of blond hair and dragging Tsukishima in for another kiss. It was even rougher than the first, their bodies pushing together as their hips met to start dry humping that had Kageyama pushed against the wall tightly. He was sure to have bruises there in the morning.

  
The bruises would only continue at his hips too, Tsukishima continuously dug his fingers along Kageyama's slim hip each time he forced their erections to run together. The clothes were becoming a nuisance, and he was making a mental note to be rid of them soon. More as in, soon being now.

  
His hand slipped down, barely able to tug at the elastic waistband for Kageyama's shorts and feel at the tip of his cock which had him shudder and moan the slightest hints of his name against his lips. Tsukishima practically growled in response, taking Kageyama's bottom lip in his mouth just as his hand slid further down to grasp fully along his cock and stroked over it a few times in a teasing manner.

  
"Say what you want..."

  
Tsukishima muttered against the setter's mouth while staring at him intently.

  
Kageyama could feel the hand on his cock that was just barely even moving at this point. It was nearly maddening. He swallowed thickly while trying not to sound desperate.

  
"I want...you to fuck me.."

  
A smirk began to form on Tsukishima's lips just as his hand began to slowly move again.

  
"Tell me how.."

  
Kageyama tried not to feel too flustered as he was forced to voice the thoughts that had been plaguing him for days now. "Fuck me..against this wall.." He bit back a rougher moan as he felt a finger rub at the tip of his cock. "Fuck me so hard..that all I can do is _scream your name_.."

  
"...Whatever the king demands it shall be given.."

  
Tsukishima was at the threshold of his teasing, close to pulling out his own cock to begin a hasty preparation in what they both clearly needed..and yet..

  
The sudden sound of the locker room door opening made both of them stiffen.

  
"Hey, anyone still here? Did you guys see my water bottle anywhere-"

  
Tanaka peeked inside to see Tsukishima turned away to his locker and Kageyama undressing to get into the shower.

  
"I believe you left it in the courtyard." Tsukishima replied calmly.

  
"Dammit. Can you show me where? You know that place is so huge, and I'm starving so I wanna get out of here fast."

  
The blond attempted to quell his desire as he paused for a moment to grip at the locker door before steadily closing it.

  
"Of course." Tsukishima gave one final glance to Kageyama, only seeing his backside as he exited the locker room with Tanaka.

  
As soon as the door closed, Kageyama leaned his forehead against the wall of the shower as his hand reached down to start stroking over his cock. The want for Tsukishima's touch made him fingers almost tremble while he imagined just how far they would've gone. His body would've been held against Tsukishima's, his body on fire from the constant feel of having Tsukishima's cock ram into him. It hardly took Kageyama any time to finish with such thoughts, his body tensing up and cum coating his hand and along the wall even.

  
Punching the shower wall, he quickly finished cleaning himself off before getting dressed to leave. It was as he checked his phone to see if he had a reply from Hinata that he had a new message from someone else that caught him by surprise.

  
 **From:** Tsukishima

  
_Next time, we'll finish what we started._

  
Kageyama lived up to the blocker's expectations and had to hurry home just to take care of himself again from the sheer implications in that text message.

_~ fin._

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a third part to this series, so keep an eye out.


End file.
